And this is the way
by BlackBloodHood
Summary: Ed finds way to get Al's body back. After both go missing Roy finds them 10 years later with a very big surprise. RoyEd.
1. Cold

**Hello...This is my first fanfiction. And i was eating apple sause and ditching my homework working on this.**

**man i love applw sause. Enjoy.**

And this is the way it suppose to be

Ch.1

The day couldn't start out any worst. First that damn Colonel Sent him out in the blizzard. While Al, was at home he wasn't allowed to come. Top secret. 'Damn its cold.' Edward thought blowing on his hands. He had to sit and wait for an inspector to come and he has been waiting FIVE flippin hours for the stupid mans train to come.

*Flashback*

"Full Metal!" Colonel Roy Mustang yelled. A blonde slammed open the door. "WHAT!" he yelled. Roy stood. "Clam down full metal I can hear even from up here." Roy smirked knowing what was going to happen next. Ed steamed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN TO TALK TO PEOPLE." He screamed. Roy held a straight face.

"No one said that" he said

"You implied it"

'_God he is just too cute' _Roy thought to himself.

"Anyways Full metal let me tell you why I called you here." Ed sat down on the offices couch." Okay, Colonel what's up?" Ed asked golden eyes meeting Charcoal. Roy blushed a little but coughed it off. "An inspector will be coming to central. I want you to get him and show him around. Alone. No Al. The train will be here at four o'clock AM. DON'T BE LATE FULL METAL!" Roy yelled because Ed was already storming out of the room.

*End of Flashback*

Ed coughed. His lips, nose and finger were blue. His nose was runny and his teeth were shattering.

Three hours later. It's been nine hours since that stupid train was suppose to be here and the train announcer told him all trains has been cancelled. "Sir." A cadet said from behind him. Ed turned and glared. A cadet gulped. "Colonel Roy mustang told me to tell you that the inspector won't become until next month." The cadet said saluting. The cadet was about to walk off but stopped. "He also said you can go home for the day." The he ran off. Ed sighed but stopped due to a coughing fit. He really didn't want to walk back to the dorms.

The next day, Ed woke up extremely drained. His head and eyes hurt from the lack of sleep and staying up with Al all night long. Al every hour or so would tell him to sleep but he just couldn't no matter how tired he was.

He was starting to smell eggs. It made nauseated. He looked at his clock. 8:30. Shit. Work. Ed jumped up but a dizzy spell hit him. He regained his balance. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

"Al I'm going to work stay here and go book shopping for the new books we found out about awhile ago." Ed yelled. Al picked out of the kitchen. "Okay brother see you soon." He said going back into the kitchen. Ed walked out the door.

Ed made to Central. He was freezing. The snow was still falling. HE stormed into Roy Mustangs office. "YOU BASTARD" Ed yelled a little flushed. Roy thought he was cute. He smirked. "Why hello Full Metal." He said with a big grin. Ed was burning with anger. "You K...new all …. All along he wasn't coming." Ed wheezed slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. Roy didn't notice the wheezing and leaned back in his chair. He intertwined his fingers. "Why Full Metal I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a mocking tone.

Ed was getting dizzier. His anger and yelling wasn't helping either. His throbbing headache seems to be getting worst. "Why Ed is your brain as SMALL as you?" Roy asked waiting for the entertainment show to start. Ed's vision started to blurry. "You…Col...Colonel bas-"Ed swayed a little and he grabbed his head to stop himself. "Full metal?" Roy asked a little concerned. Ed couldn't get his head to stop spinning. He was starting to see black and his ears were ringing. Ed fell backwards. Roy shot up and ran to catch him and caught his head before it hit the ground.

Roy yelled Ed name. His was getting no response, no matter how many times he tried. Roy nocticesed Ed face and how flushed it was. He was also covered in sweat. Roy felt Ed's forehead. '_He is burning and covered in cold sweat.'_Roy thought moving his hand. Man, Roy was now wishing he paid closer attention to the boys' features. Roy yelled for Riza Hawkeye.

The door swung open and Riza appeared saluting.

"Go tell a doctor a Mister Edward Elric will be checking in." he said putting his arms under the head and knees. Riza left. Roy lifted Ed bridal style.

Roy slowly walked out if office. Havoc saw and stared. "What's wrong with the chibi?" he asked. Ed stirred. ''m 'ot a chibi." He mumbled snuggling into Roy's chest. Havoc laughed. Roy glared. "Keep working, I'll be back. If I'm not Riza will." Roy said walking off.

Riza was waiting with the doctor when Roy arrived. The doctor bowed. "I'm Doctor Ham." He said with a kind old smile. Roy nodded. The doctor held his arms out to take Ed. Roy gave an 'I-don't-think-so-look.' Doctor Ham giggled. (A.N YES! He just giggled like a little girl, my doctor does that all the time.) "Follow me." he said to Roy, who held Ed tighter. Roy followed the doctor to a small room and opened the door. "Place him on the bed I'll be there in a sec." he said closing the door after Roy walked in.

Roy carefully placed Ed on the bed and covered him. Then he sat down next to him. HE moved some of Ed's hair out of his face. Man, Ed was really pale. The only color was from the fever. Cold sweat rolled down Ed's face. Roy couldn't help be feel bad. Ed looked terrible. I mean yes it was his entire fault and yes he knew the inspector wasn't going to come at all. But who would miss a chance to piss Full metal off. Man. He was felling uper (1) bad now.

Ed opened his eyes when he felt someone touched his hair. It felt really nice. It reminded him of his mom. She always use to mess with his hair when he was sick. Al would also be right next to him holding his hand. This hand was bigger and rough. Golden eyes meet Onyx eyes. "Mustang…?" Ed croaked. Roy wanted to laugh. Ed just sounded so cute."Hey Edward, how are you feeling?" Roy asked. Ed coughed. After a couple of minutes it still didn't stop. Roy helped Ed sit up. It was sounding harsh it probably hurt. Roy eyes widened as red liquid ran down from in-between Ed's fingers.

Roy pushed the nurse call button over and over. Ed finally stopped coughing but he was covered in blood and Ed's breathing was deep and Skippy. A nurse popped in then stopped and called more nurse in. Roy guessed the doctor heard because he was now in the door with his jacket half on. A nurse pushed Roy out of the room.

10 minutes passed and Roy was back in Ed's room. Roy walked over to Ed's side and grabbed his hand. Ed looked worst than he did before. He now had an oxygen mask on. The machine was making some noise that bugged Roy a lot. He also had an I.V. in his arm. Ed twitched when Roy moved bangs out of his face. Metal clanging could be heard out the door.

The door swung open. "BROTHER!" Al yelled. His metal clanged as he ran to his big brother. Ed slowly opened his eyes. The dim lights burned his eyes. _'Ow. My throat and eyes head and all.' _Ed said to himself since the only thing he could get out of his mouth was "Hn." Roy chuckled and moved so Al could talk. "Brother, how are you feeling?" Al asked holding Ed other than the one Roy was. Ed eyes drooped.

Al squeezed his brother's hand and Ed smiled. "Brother?" Al asked. A blue warming light glowed from the clamed hands. Roy stood and ran over. "I found a way." Ed said very low and soft. Roy brows fuse together. Al's hand was flesh! "I just need more time." Ed finished and the glowing faded. Al just stared at the two flesh hands. Ed put on a pained face as the glowing stopped. Al stared at his brother who was now extremely sweaty and pale-er. "BROTHER!" Al yelled becoming very concerned. If Alphonse could cry he would be and Roy knew it. Ed was still smiling, "I found a way!" he said before falling asleep.


	2. Ch 2 Eh?

Well Sorry it took so long. I had this written out for a while. (Axel: She is Lazy.) Hahahahahahaha... I am..-.-'

Hey thanks to so many people I quickly typed this out! Thanks to: You can run but you can't hide, Silvertongued Wolf, Chaos Ride, . They were my first reviews and to my very first review: EvilMuffinsOfDeath. THANK YOU!!! I love you all. (Axel:she is just saying at!) He is a silly goose. (Says that while strangling axel.) Hohohohohohoho. (evil glint in eyes.)

So if you want me to update just review and tell me i already wrote ch. 3!!! WOOT!!!

**Please Enjoy. **

**(^.,^) ( this is scotty boy)**

Ch.2

Eh?

It's been a 4 days since Ed got out of the hospital and a week since he fix Al's Hand. He was going back to work soon. When Roy asked Ed about Al's hand, he shrugged it off and said he didn't remember. That made Roy irritated. Ed made a breakthrough discovery.

The door to Roy's office flew Open and Banged on the wall. "Bastard" A familiar voice yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!!" the voice said again storming in. Roy smirked. "Why hello Fullmetal it's good to see- well its good to try to see you over my paperwork." He said waiting for the exploding reply. Ed fumed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANY WOULD STOMP ON HIM" He yelled. "_Man, ill never get tired of this'_ Roy thought.

"Ah, Fullmetal see I knew it was you. I just coul—" "BANG!" Roy stopped mid sentence do to a bullet whizzing pass him. Riza cocked her gun. "Sir, Edward was just released. The doctor said to keep his stress levels down for a few days." She said putting her gun away.

Ed sat on the couch. " I can't believe you." Is all Ed said looking way. Riza walked out. "Sorry Fullmetal, but you need someone to look after you.." Roy said with him smile fading.

Just before Ed got out of the hospital, he need a "parent or guardian" to sign him out. With him being all underage and stuff. Roy (being the smarty he is) didn't understand why. He never had to have someone sign him out before. He was military. The doctor explain the New chief of medicine demanded if someone was under 18 they must had a person sign them out. So Roy (being how kind he is) signed the papers. Also being Roy (being so great and powerful…-.-') didn't read it. Way to go! And here we are, Ed finding out…

"Im not liking this anymore than you are…" Roy said driving an angry Ed and a excited Al over to his house. Roy once again tried to remember how he got into this messy mess….

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

"_Mr. Mustang?" the doctor asked looking up from Ed's chart. Roy stopped flirting with a nurse. "Yeah?" He asked. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Mustang, It says the boys live alone.. is that correct?" HE asked pushing up his glasses. Roy nodded and the doctor sighed. _

"_We need someone to evaluate his medicine and to make sure if he starts having short of breath or some other symptoms." The doctor said putting a hand in his pocket. Roy rolled his eyes. '__**Yeah. If I did that I would prob-' **__"Mr. Mustang?" Roy sighed. _

"_He has a brother." Roy said. The doctor nodded. "We need adult. Who is trust worthy." The doctor said knowing Roy was not the most worthy. Roy laughed. "You mean __I __have to take care of him" he asked. "You or someone else you trust…" _

"_Great, now I should just blurt out 'I have wet dreams about shorties.' To everyone." Roy thought walking away._

**-End-**

**

* * *

  
**

Roy was glad and a little horney (Bad, bad Roy..) that Ed was coming over. Roy thought, '_The boy is sick! Have I no control?'_ He looked to the rear-view mirror. '_Nope no control…' _he sighed. _'HE hates me any ways, Oh woes me…Boo hoo.'Roy was happy any ways._

Roy pulled into his drive way. Al quickly got out and grabbed Ed's old suitcase.

Ed slid out of the car. He did NOT want to be here. AT ALL. He could take care of himself.. kinda. HE was 16 years old for god's sake. He had al too. Sure, he never took his meds. It didn't really matter, getting Al's body back is all that mattered.. he didn't care if it cost him his life.

When Ed passed out he saw a beautiful lady. She was pure white. Long, bleach blonde, wavy hair. Crystal blue eyes. Pale skin. Her long gown was white with crystals running along the hem. She had a beautiful smile. She told him everything.

Roy glanced back at Ed, who was stuck in his own little world. So Roy didn't what any other person would do. Snapped. Flames almost hit Ed. "WHAT THE HELL!!! That scared the shit out of me…" Ed said after jumping 20 feet in the air. Roy smirked. "Time for your drugs."

Al shut the door behind them. Ed didn't even relies they were in the house. He followed Roy into the kitchen. Roy was opening the bag Al gave him. Ed grumbled. Roy looked at the bottle, he set it down to get a cup to fill with water.

After it was filled with water, he handed it to Ed, who glared at Roy wishing he had laser eyes. Roy was amused. Oh so very amused. "Open." Roy said hold medicine in his hand. Ed face to a puzzling look. "Open!" Roy almost yelled. Ed kept his mouth shut. Glaring again. '_He looks so cute. But id he would open ill make him open….' _Roy thought with a smirk on his face.

Roy bent down and place a peck on Ed mouth. Ed's eyed widened and jaw fell open. Roy quickly threw the pill in and took the cup to pour water in. He put he hand in front of the boy's mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

Ed's face went red but quickly changed pale as he swallowed (almost chocked) on the water and pill. 'WHAT THE HELL MUSTANG?" He yelled yanking Roy's hand away from his face. Roy smirk turned into a full grin and said. "Are you going from now on?" Ed blushed a deep red. '_He is just to cute!~" _Roy thought. Ed was having a panic attack in his head. '_Gah~ he kissed me! KISSED ME!!!'_

_

* * *

  
_

The next day was frustrating. Ed would not get out of bed. Roy was becoming impatient. "Im leaving Fullmetal!" Roy yelled, Slamming the door. Ed opened his eyes. "finally." He said sitting up. Al walked into the room. "Brother, you need take your medicine." Ed grabbed and downed the pills. "Al, Lets take about getting your body back!" Ed said seriously. Al looked down at his hand. Blood flow couldn't go through so they hooked it up to some things with a blood bag. It was weird to look at but it was flesh. "We'll have to leave." Ed said moving some covers out of his way. "We're leaving 3 days top." Ed stood. "Don't tell a soul!" he warned. Al nodded.

"Have fun at work brother." Al said after Ed got ready for the day. Ed waved and left. Al dropped to the floor. Three days and he will be human again. He wished he could brake down right there. Finally, three days and he could feel.

Ed walked through the front door. He saw Roy still there by his car, arms folded and leaning against it. "Took you long enough, Fullmetal." He said standing straight. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Had to take my medicine." He said walking to the car. '_He just looked really hot….WHOA!!! Edward slow down. Roy? Hot? They don't fit in a sentence together…" _Ed thought blushing slightly_._

When Roy and Ed made it to HQ, they heard gunshots. They both sweat dropped. '_Riza.'_ They both thought. When on the right floor, Riza was pointing her gun at Havoc. "Get to work." She said sternly. Havoc nodded. Roy walked over to his office. "Good Morning Everyone." He said quickly opening and shutting his door.

Ed looked around three days and he would have to leave this all behind. He started to space out and didn't hear Roy call him. Riza shot a bullet and it whizzed passed Ed's head. "Colonel is calling you." She said. Ed blinked. She started to reload he gun, so Ed ran to Roy's office.

Ed, being so nice, knocked. "Come in." He heard Roy call. Ed opened the door. " Welcome, I see you made it out of Shortville." Roy mocked. Ed almost exploded. "What do YOU want?" He asked gritting his teeth. Roy raised an eyebrow. "I have a job for you, it's near the Rockbells so that should make things much easier." Roy said throwing the short blonde a folder. "It's just a inspection." Roy said as Ed looked through the folder. "Perfect." Ed said with a smirk. "You'll leave tomorrow." Roy said dismissing him. Ed walked out.

* * *

After work Ed and Roy got home a little later than normal.. Some one "Accidentally" pulled the fire alarm and got everything soaked. When walked into the house he saw a note Al left saying he was going to library and will be home shortly. Al also left Miso soup for Ed and Roy. And it was still warm.

"So let's eat!" Roy said shortly after he can in. (Haha. Short… Ed. Roy teases… never mind.) He grabbed a bowl and unwrap it. Ed did the same. After awhile Ed noticed that Roy kept glancing at him. He had a bad feeling. Roy put his bowl down. Ed looked up and Roy and swallowed. _'That was too cute.' _Roy thought. "What?" Ed asked. Roy cupped Ed's cheeks. Ed blushed. Roy began to bend down. "Roy what are y-" Ed was cut off by Roy's lips on his.

The kiss was soft. (You go Roy.) They broke apart. Ed didn't even relies he started to kiss back. Ed blushed a deep crimson. Roy smirked. "Did you like it?" Roy asked. Ed couldn't think. He was wanted to go it again but inside his head he knew it was wrong. Ed moved closer to Roy. "Ill take that as a yes…" Roy said bending for a another kiss. Ed closed his eyes. A warm organ rode along his lips asking for entrance. Ed opened his mouth to let Roy in. Roy was surprised that Ed let him in. Deepening the kiss. Roy roamed Ed's moist cavern. Loving the pleasure he was feeling. Ed pulled back gasping for air. If it was any more possible Ed was redder. "I love you Edward." Roy said hugging the boy close. Ed hugged back. "Me too.-I think…" He said in a low voice. Roy laughed but couldn't shake this uneasy feeling off him.

About 7 o'clock in the morning Ed, Roy, and Al were at the train station. Ed was still blushing. Al caught Ed and Roy sleeping together. No not sex. Just sleeping. (Grins) The train was ready to leave. Al boarded first. "Good Luck solider." Roy said patting Ed's hair. Ed glared. He then bent his head down to where his bangs where covering his eyes. "Don't forget me Roy." Ed said. Roy lifted Ed's chin up. "What are you talking about? This is an easy mission. You'll be back in no time." Roy said placing a kiss on the boys forehead. Ed smiled. "Yeah." He said. Ed boarded the train. "Bye Roy. See you soon?" he said out of the window. Roy waved. "Come back safe." Roy said while the train left. "Soon." He said. Why didn't he believe it?

He didn't know that 10 years would have passed since the Elrics left.


	3. Importantish

"Important this is not a chapter but I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net

read this article I coppied off of Civil initiative .com If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts.

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner."

**That's is a chapter A/N from Amber Dawn-chan… I have gotten a couple of authors telling me about this… If you find a new place for your stories and stuff PLEASE! Tell your fans the website. Do leave them hanging. I will wait and see if im going to move. I find this thing weird and dumb. Any questions message me or review. I don't know a lot but I can tell you what I know.**

**Thanks~ BlackBloodHood **


End file.
